How the New Directions Turned Over a New Leaf
by SergeantGullible12
Summary: Blaine knew that Kurt transferred to Dalton because of bullying. Except it wasn't just the jocks and cheerleaders that tormented him. No, most of the Glee Club picked on him too. Airhead!Kurt. Part of the Ditzy 'verse.


**Title: How the New Directions Turned Over a New Leaf **

**Author: SergeantGullible12**

**Rating: T**

**Characters/Pairings: Kurt Hummel/Blaine Anderson**

**Word count: 1543**

**Summary: Blaine knew that Kurt transferred to Dalton because of bullying. Except it wasn't just the jocks and cheerleaders that tormented him. No, most of the Glee Club picked on him too. Airhead!Kurt. Part of the Ditzy 'verse.**

**Warnings/Spoilers: Allusions to sex.**

**Disclaimer- I am by no means associated with Glee, Fox, Ryan Murphy or anything from the Glee world. I make no profit from writing this; it's just for my creepy leisure. I do not own the song "One Day I'll Fly Away" or the version from Moulin Rouge used in this fic. **

**A/N- This isn't humorous like the others, it's sorta angsty but with a happy ending. Written for a prompt eternityforklaine21 sent me. Feel free to send me in ideas or prompts for this 'verse through reviews, PMs or asks on tumblr. ENJOY!**

**XxXxX**

Blaine knew why Kurt had transferred to Dalton. Bullying. But not just from the typical footballers or cheerleaders. No, most of the glee club bullied him too.

They didn't do it because he was gay, they were all perfectly fine with that. No, they did it because Kurt was, in lack of better words, ditzy. Slow. An airhead.

Blaine would get phone calls when Kurt got out of school, usually tearful ones. He told Blaine that Brittany and Finn were the only ones that understood him, since they were slow too. That when he tried to argue with Rachel about a solo he deserved Rachel kept saying big words that he didn't understand so he'd look dumb. That when he asked Artie a question while he was studying in free period Artie told him to "Stop being so damn stupid." That during dance rehearsal Mike said that he should read a Wikipedia page about left and right before bothering to show up.

It made Blaine angry but it made Kurt's father angrier. After storming into Mr Schuester's office and yelling about the Glee Club he decided to let Kurt transfer to Dalton. Having the Glee Club making fun of him on top of Karofsky beating the living shit out of him every day wasn't keeping Kurt healthy.

Kurt had been reluctant to join Dalton, in fear that he'd struggle with classes. But Blaine told him about all the help he would get in classes, from teachers and peers alike. No one would judge him. He'd also be in classes with people at the same level as him, so he wouldn't have to work with things too difficult for him.

Also that the only available dorm was Blaine's. That sealed the deal.

XxXxX

Blaine didn't really know where his and Kurt's relationship stood. On the second night Kurt got nightmares and crawled into Blaine's bed. That then turned to a first kiss shared between the two, then a heavy make out session. But then Kurt would go saying things like "You're a really great friend, Blaine".

When Kurt had invited him out for dinner at Breadstix with his friend Brittany he had agreed. She was one of Kurt's only friends and Kurt seemed to care about her a lot. But Brittany brought another friend and then the whole "Great friend" thing cleared for him.

Brittany introduced him to a Latino girl named 'Santana', who gave him a predatory look then warned that she'd destroy him if he hurt Kurt.

Blaine soon saw that the girls were more than "best friends". They'd hold hands, link pinkies, move with each other like they were a couple. He realised that he and Kurt were similar, holding hands under the table while eating food.

Eventually Brittany informed them that her and Santana had to go have their "lady kisses" which made Santana blush and whisper "Brittany!" When they left Blaine turned to Kurt, feeling bold.

"Wanna go back and have some 'boy kisses'?" he asked, winking at Kurt who breathed out a "Oh god yes".

XxXxX

The longer Kurt stayed at Dalton, the more he forgot about the New Directions. He only kept in touch with Brittany, Santana (only through Brittany though) and Finn (his step-brother). He kept Blaine up to date with Brittany's cat's smoking addiction and how many times Finn got his hands stuck in pickle jars a week. About how Santana had gone nuts at Rachel when she was saying mean things about him and how Finn kicked over ten chairs while in a rage with the entire glee club over how they forced Kurt out of McKinley.

Kurt seemed to love it here though, especially at nights. Blaine has walked into the dorm many times to find Kurt in just a dress shirt or underpants, lounging on his bed all innocently. The guys in the dorms next to them complain constantly about the noise and how the headboard banging against the wall makes their shelves shake. It didn't make Blaine and Kurt stop though.

Life was good.

XxXxX

It was the night of Regionals. The Warblers were up against some Christian group and the New Directions. Great.

Wes and David had awarded Kurt with the opening solo, followed by his and Blaine's duet to 'Candles' by Hey Monday and finishing with Blaine singing 'Raise Your Glass'.

They were up after the Christian group, who were currently singing about how Jesus is their best friend or something. Blaine wasn't really concentrating, just focusing on Kurt and telling him how great he'll be.

They rushed on stage, the Warblers taking their places as a whole in the back and Kurt standing by the microphone at the front. Before the curtains opened he turned and have Blaine a thumbs up, which the other boy returned happily.

The curtains opened and the spotlight focused on Kurt's surprisingly calm face. They were announced and then the Warblers began harmonizing.

Kurt opened his mouth and the audience went silent;

"I follow the night

Can't stand the light

When will I begin to live again?

One day I'll fly away

Leave all this to yesterday

What more could your love do for me

When will love be through with me?

Why live life from dream to dream

And dread the day when dreaming ends,"

Kurt looked through the audience spotting the New Directions with annoyed faces, except Brittany who waved excitedly at him and held up a "GO KURT!" sign. Kurt smiled slightly before continueing the song;

"One day I'll fly away

Leave all this to yesterday

Why live life from dream to dream

And dread the day when dreaming ends

One day I'll fly away

Fly, fly away..."

When he finished the audience applauded and whistled. Kurt grinned and bowed before moving to the right, Blaine walking up beside him for their duet.

XxXxX

It was the ten minute break before the results were announced. Blaine had left Kurt to go to the toilets, promising that he'd be back in two minutes and that Kurt shouldn't talk to strangers.

When he returned instead of finding Kurt standing and laughing with the Warblers or bashing Wes's gavel softly against everyone who passed, he found him backed into a corner by his old Glee Club.

"Kurt, you knew that that was my song! What if we had used it too? You just don't think, do you!" Rachel yelled, right up in Kurt's personal space and spit flying everywhere.

"And what's with singing with that other dude? You told us that it wasn't a 'gay school'. Or didn't you know judges would jump to conclusions!" Sam asked.

"You picked the song, didn't you! It's a freaking break-up song, dumbass! Not a song you sing while heart-eying your duet partner," Rachel continued.

"I-I didn't pick the songs, the council di-" Kurt began stammering, looking around nervously.

"Oh yeah sure, like you didn't have some part in it. How did you even get a solo with your voice? Sleep with the council members?" Rachel yelled.

"Actually, Miss 'Everyone listen to me be a whiny bitch', we're straight. We picked Kurt based off his singing voice, not how good he is in bed,"

Blaine breathed a sigh of relief when he heard Wes coming to the rescue, quickly running up and tearing through the club to get to Kurt.

"Also, we picked Kurt's solo. Blaine picked the duet but we approved it," Wes continued, "Now if you excuse us, we need to get back on stage for the announcements. Farewell."

Blaine pulled Kurt out of the crowded huddle and kissed him gently.

"Don't listen to them, you were amazing up there and you deserved it," Blaine whispered, "Now let's go win."

He took Kurt's hand in his and they walked to the Warblers that were waiting for them.

XxXxX

Amazingly, the New Directions won. Probably because of their cheesy songs about being an outcast and having white girl problems. Also, none of their songs were sung just with two members of the same sex.

Brittany ran over to hug Kurt, whispering "You are a bigger star than Rachel, you are basically the sun." Santana patted his shoulder before leading Brittany back over to the celebrating group.

When they were walking back to the Dalton bus Finn quickly ran over.

"KURT! I helped my mom bake these for you," Finn said giving Kurt a box full of cupcakes with stars on, "You were amazing, little bro! Also your solo and duet made Puck cry and he didn't cry when he watched Titanic."

He gave Kurt a big bear hug and waved at the rest of the Warblers before running back to the New Directions.

In the weeks passing Kurt got letters, emails and texts from the other New Directions, all apologizing for their behaviour to him. Promising that they wouldn't pick on him anymore.

Kurt accepted everyone's apology except Rachel. He made her give him all her animal sweaters before he accepted it. Blaine was confused but when the Warbler's had a bonfire night and Kurt tossed in fifty animal sweaters he understood.

All in all, the New Directions became Kurt's family again. It made Kurt happy and as long as Kurt was happy, Blaine was too.

**Prompt- 'The Glee Club apart from Finn and Brittany hate Kurt and always bully him. Burt moves him to Dalton where he meets Blaine and the warblers. The warblers love him. Kurt tells the warblers what ND did. When Sectionals comes round Kurt sings a solo for the warblers. As they're waiting for results, ND come and bully Kurt (apart from Finn and Brittany) but warblers stick up for him.' – eternityforklaine21.**

**A/N- Hello again! I know that this was a bit different from the others but I hope you enjoyed it even so. I'm planning to publish a happier fic from this 'verse today, if I have time. Have a lovely day and goodbye. :)**


End file.
